The Great American Journey
by WK Forever
Summary: Sequel to Love Drugged. Chris, previously wild through drugs... Jeff has his own way and kidnaps Aviva. Chris turns wild naturally to get this drug-loving man's hands off Aviva. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Aviva woke up one morning in her bedroom. The sun shined directly on her bed. She recalled yesterday's events. Chris had left her forever. She tried not to think about it but tears sprang in her eyes.

She sat up and dried her tears. She saw a bird sitting on her window with something on its neck. She got up and walked to it. The bird, not frightened of the young damsel, flew into her room and chirped.

"You are beautiful," Recovered the girl.

The bird has a burden of feathers on his neck. She looked at the bird as it shook itself and flew away. Aviva sighed, "Just like Chris. One minute he's here, the next minute, never to be seen of again."

Chris was on the road back home. A horse from his forest had actually found him and lifted him on the road, but kept him from the roads and towns, fearing them humans will steal his master away.

Chris hung on to the mane as he looked back and watched the city of Maine disappear over the horizon. He felt horrible about leaving that girl, but he cared for the animals and his parents than a little girl would could be a hinderence from those he really loved.

The horse stopped to drink at a light brook. Chris took a sip of the refreshing water. Immediately, the horse spoke, "What were you thinking?! Planning to check out a field of humans! *Neighs* They could've killed you. Not to mention that kidnap they have done."

"Please, Lightfoot. I know I did it, but I did it for the protection of the herds. It's my duty."

"Who was that girl?"

Chris froze. Lightfoot has been watching him.

"What girl?"

"Don't lie. That one. I saw you with her. I saw you with a bag... What were you thinking? You can't stay there. We need you. Yor parents need you."

"I know, Lightfoot! But she's beautiful. I ha to say good-bye"

The horse snorted as he turned his tail in Chris' face, "You didn't have to! She could've had you taken as a slave!"

Chris knew his friend was upset about his human change, "These are my kind, Lightfoot. I have every right to see them."

Lightfoot kicked with his legs. Chris dodged in time, "Lightfoot!"

Lightfoot snorted as he faced Chris, "Christopher, Harter put you in charge to protect us, not to give us away!"

"I never gave you away!"

"With them around... They will follow you."

Chris said, "Okay... I made a mistake, but I need my mother. Can you at least-"

"No!"

Chris stood alone as the stallion took a leap over the brook and gallopped away from him, leaving Chris in the dust. Chris looked at himself in the still part of the brook and said, "What have I done?"

"You have done nothing amiss."

Chris looked up and saw an eagle land beside him, "Eagle?"

"You had no choice but to follow the girl because she was your only hope for getting away from Jeff."

Chris looked at himself again, "But... I love that human... It's dangerous!" He splashed his reflection as he walked away, crying slightly.

Eagle realized that Chris was by himself. He flew in and stayed close, "Chris..."

"Just leave me alone... I need to get home alone."

"But it's almost winter!"

Chris looked up and said, "I can take care of myself. Just let my parents know that I am coming... Oh right, they can't understand you."

The eagle sighed and flew away from the human, granting Chris' request. Chris tuck his hands into his dirty and dry bloody pockets and walked in the midst of the forest taking in its Fall beauty. He was alone and he needed it.

Out on the open field, Chris looked up at the night sky. He saw the moon looking down at him. He looked across the plain land and saw a road with few houses. he knew he had to get across without being seen.

As he looked, something cold touched his nose. He snorted as the cold warmed. He looked out into the darkness, the moon was hidden by clouds. The night showed snow flakes. Chris' eyes narrowed, he had to get home and fast!

He went into the grass and saw it mowed down by Man's instruments. He looked out and saw the first house with two people sitting on the porch with a light flooding out into the field. Chris saw a big husky animal. He looked closer in the tall grass he had found and saw a dog, Chris' size. Chris stepped back and cracked a branch... Where did it come from?!

The dog woke up and growled.

Chris saw in the dark the breed. It was a full grown Pit Bull. He fought with a tiny one, but this one knew how to fight.

Chris growled as the dog raced into the grass. Soon the bloody battle began. Chris bit into the neck of the dog and danced from the dog's bite.

The man from the porch screamed and grabbed his gun. Chris danced with the dog at his heels, still trying to nip this strange animal that still bit his neck.

Chris jumped away, growling. The dog shook the blood off his neck and raced into Chris' territory. Chris jumped and took hold of the back leg. The pit bull yelped and took hold of Chris' arm. Chris jumped out of place and a second dog took him by the neck. Chris howled as he shook and danced on all fours to get the dog off his neck. The first one danced aside to get a good bite.

BANG!

Chris felt the dog lose grip off his neck and drop by his side. Chris got a head start and ran headlong to the forest. The man cursed at Chris for his favorite dog being killed.

Chris ran into the forest. His neck was bleeding but he didn't care. The snow was falling greater now, he went ahead to make sure he won't lose the path home.

Days arose an went with Chris out in the open once again. The land was covered with the night's snowfall. Chris made footprints in the snow as he walked. He walked due West. He kept his eyes on the horizon, awaiting for the tallest rock he has ever seen.

A few animals greeted the human. Chris walked still west but he got tracked off by a dead tall rock. So he went south.

He stumbled across another town where he needed to find where he was. So he stepped into the territory and searched for what his father called "A Hidden State". Chris could see what state he was in by looking for flags, signs, buildings, and art. It wasn't long when the rise to the forests met his eyes. He recognized the slope up to the forest. He ran for the slope and climbed it to the highest part.

Yes! It was home. Chris was indeed back in Kansas. He followed the one and a half lane road to the bend. Soon, he was lost... The road was broken up here and turned to three dirt paths.

Chris scratched his head in dismay, "I don't remember these being here..."

He took the middle path. He scanned the tracks and recognized the trailer truck's tracks, "This got to the way!"

The snow fell briefly. It was able to cover up the fresh tracks. Chris sniffed the air, "The exhaust from the truck! I'm home!"

Chris ran up the lane without further ado. As he turned the final bend, there was his father leaving the truck. He was so depressed as he walked up the steps to the house.

"DDDAAADDDD!"

William turned around to see his son running straight into the yard. William dropped his briefcase and ran into his son's arms, "CHRIS! My Christopher... Where have you been? Your mother and I were so worried."

Chris murmured in his father's jacket, "Dad... So much has happened to me, Dad. I was drugged to fight animals just ot put money in a man's hands... Then... I met this girl who set me free from the man."

William looked at his son, "You're all ripped up... Bloody... Dirty, son?"

"Dad... I'm sorry. But I was involved with fights of animals of humans. I was shot at, but luckly for me, I didn't get hit. Dad, I came all the way from Maine to see you guys."

"Maine?"

"Maine..."

William took his son by the shoulder and said, "Let's get you inside. Your mother is worried about you. We also need to wash you up and get you into warmer clothing."

"Okay, Dad..."

A few minutes later, Chris was washed, feeling clean once again. He came into the kitchen to get a sip of fresh milk when the door was being banged on.

William answered the door. Chris stared at the man and recognized him, "Martin?!"

"Bro! Tell me you have seen Aviva!"

Chris stopped dead still, "What?"

"Tell me you have seen Aviva!"

"Well, I saw her like days ago."

"Then?! How about now?!"

Chris stared at his parents about his crazy brother, "No..."

Martin panted, "Then, Aviva is missing... She has been gone since you left!"

Chris blinked, "She's gone because of me?"

"No! That's not the case. Also, Jeff is missing! He was arrested but broke free and he was missing the same day Aviva disappeared."

Chris growled, "I knew that man should terminated."

Martin made a face, "What?"

"That Jeff ruined me! Now he's got my Aviva!" Chris slapped his mouth in shock, "What did I just say?"

Martin didn't care, "Chris! This is no time for foolishness. Aviva has been kidnapped!"

Chris took a deep breath, "Okay. First of all, why did you come here?"

"Mr. Corvando thought she was following you. But after hearing Jeff's escape from prison, he called me and told me about it. Chris, I can't explain anymore. She's gone!"

"I have been here for an hour and you are already trying to convince me to leave my parents? No way. I made a mistake before and I am not making it again."

Martin was scared, "But... What about YOUR Aviva?"

Chris looked at Martin, "I was only being nice... for a change."

Martin took off his boots and went into the house. Linda gave him some hot chocolate, but he only sipped some but refused the rest, "She could be out there. Chris..."

"I am not your bloodhound, bro."

Martin looked at his half-dressed brother as Chris sat down in front of the fireplace, warming his hands. He saw a ribbon tied to the lest wrist, "What's that?"

Chris hid the ribbon under his towel, "Nothing..."

"It's got to be something... Come on, little brother, tell me. I need some cheering here."

Chris looked up, "Aviva... gave this to me when I mentioned that I saw a picture of you and Laura in Laura's bedroom. We were close for a bit, but I kinda walked out on her."

Martin jumped up, "You walked out on Aviva?!"

"I had to! She was being a pest! Pestering me to stay with her! She's not my wife!"

Martin couldn't bear anymore frustrations. He fell backward and hit his head on the wall, bring the family close to their eldest son for support.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin woke up on the couch. On his head was an ice pack. He was so sore as he sat up, rubbing the now numb spot on his forehead, "Oh! What happened?"

Chris was swinging off the edge of the stairway above Martin, "You fainted for some reason."

Martin looked up and jumped at Chris, "What on earth?! Why are you hanging around?"

"It's my thing when I am bored."

Martin came to the fact why he was there, "Where's Aviva?"

"Forget about her," Groaned Chris as he dropped down from the railing, "She's probably back home."

Martin ran to the phone and dialed some numbers Chris couldn't catch. But the conversation frightened the little brother.

"I can't believe this! - No! I can't! - I am at my family's house in Kansas - She's still gone! I can't return unless Laura has her sister!"

Chris stepped aside and went outside. His mother was out in the snow piling some in a bucket, "What's ya doing, Mom?"

"Oh, gathering some snow. My tribe back in my young years before I met your handsome father, we gathered snow and boiled it over fire for a while. Then, we cool it down by digging in a pile of snow and sticking the bucket in the center of the pile. It's an act of santitzing without the wipes and the chemicals. Safer, too."

Chris liked it how his mother lectured him about her Indian life, though she was a white. He said, "Martin's in a panic again about this Aviva."

"Chris, honey," Answered Laura as she picked up the bucket of snow, "Are you kidding? This Aviva is a member of the Corvando family whom your father and I respect in all cases."

"Why?"

"Because, your father and Mr. Corvando were good friends. Michael actually helped your father get into the mode of asking me to marry him."

"He did? I thought Dad always had the guts to do all the... stuff."

"Nope, Chris. Your father was red as a tomato when we met by accident. I led him into our tribe. A few days later, your father would see me privately, but his best friend, Mr. Corvando, followed him to where we were. Then, one day, he gave your father orders on how to tell his feelings. That night, we got married!"

Chris smiled, "I will never be as good as my father, Mom. You guys have great ways how you met each other. Me? It's just an old wild life I have."

"But your speech about Aviva, son. You like her?"

"No. I don't like her," Admitted Chris with a frown. Linda saw how upset he was, "Chris?"

"Mom, stop. You can't force love on me! I am a wild man! If I am wild, I will be wild when I am not supposed too. Look what happened, Mom! I fought with dogs 'til their blood satifies my thirst! I bite until their flesh feeds my hunger! I can't be a husband! I can't."

Linda walked to her son and smiled, "Never say 'Never', Chris. You never know."

Chris beamed, "Really?"

"Sure."

Chris looked through the window to see Martin leaning over on the table. William was there trying to comfort Martin from the quick loss. Chris frowned at the slightest memory, then, he took a deep breath through his nose, smelling something strange.

"Chris?"

"Mom? You said animals have the strongest sense than man?"

"Yes... Why are we talking about this?"

"I smell something strange. It's not fire... It's not anything... but - fear."

"Fear?"

Chris sniffed quietly. His nostrils drilled in the fearful sense. His eyes lightened as he said, "Aviva..."

"Chris?"

Chris looked at his mother, "Aviva's fear sense... I can smell it. She must be nearby!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get her!"

Just as Chris leaped over the patio he said, "Don't tell Martin any of this. I don't want his hopes up only to find out it was false alarm."

"I won't... But what will I say?"

"You know me, Mom."

"Okay, son. But be safe!"

"I will!"

Chris followed the air that led him to a broken-down 4x4 truck. He saw a man sticking his head in the engine pulling things out here and there. Then, Chris looked in the cabin of the truck... there she was. Her mouth was gagged and her hands tied to the back of the chair. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the helpless damsel as she struggled.

He sniffed the air, the fear was strong. He recognized it when he cowered over her when Jeff was going to shoot her... JEFF! Chris growled when the kidnapper was in view. Jeff was on the run once again, this time bringing Aviva into his grasp.

Chris left the scene and stood in the open field nearby and howled. In the distance, his wolf-friend Fury came up, "What's wrong?" Cried the little wolf.

"Get the pack, quick! Jeff's in the forest! He's got Aviva!"

"No! Not Pretty Girl!"

Chris rolled his eyes as he ran away from the scene. He overheard the truck starting, this was his chance, he had to keep up. He ran into the road and saw the truck leaving. Chris barked and ran into the open pickup. He tried to dig his fingers into the metal, but slid over here and there. He lost grip and fell on the road in a painful manner. When he got up, it was too late to catch up.

"Chris!"

Chris turned to see a mare leaping from the bushes, "Are you alright?!"

"That truck - has a friend of my brother's. I have to save her."

The mare said, "Hop on me. I have speed as fast as the rivers can flow. I'll catch up."

"Butterscotch, wait! I want to know where he's going. Just follow behind!"

"I have the sense!"

Chris had climbed unto the horse's back when Fury arrived with her nose in the air, "I have Pretty Girl's fear sense!"

Chris gripped the long brown mane of the peach horse and said, "Okay, Butterscotch. Follow Fury. I pull your mane, you stop. I tug, you run."

"I get it. Let's move!"


	3. Chapter 3

Snow fell excitedly as the trio raced into the dark. Chris was beginning to feel a lot different out in this cold. The snow fell between his eyes making things appear which aren't really there. Butterscotch feared the wind which howled ghostly sounds as it blew between her ears. Fury, though still little, kept falling in snow drifts, making the journey a lot slower.

Chris finally gave up on the little wolf. Fury learned to jump out herself. Butterscotch was a young horse as well. Even a little flake scared her as she walked. Fury frightened the mare as she howled, giving the signal of safety that they were on the right track.

Chris decided to walk this time. The dark had risen, making the snow glow. Chris took hold of the mare's mane and used it as a rope to keep her close to him.

"Sorry for my fright... I have never been out by myself before."

"It's okay. You'll learn. I'm not upset with you."

Chris smiled at the mare as the horse recovered quickly. Fury was dead ahead and said, "Chris! Chris! Where are you?"

Chris heard the faint voice of the cub. It begun to snow harder, "Where is all this snow coming from?!"

Fury came out of the wall of snow and bumped into Chris, "There you are! I found you!"

Chris picked up the cub and rested her on Butterscotch's back as he climbed on, "We need to stick together."

Butterscotch neighed, "Then, how will I know if it's safe?"

Chris realized that the horse was right. One step can be death to the trio. Chris said, "Just keep your eyes ahead. One shade of dark can be dangerous."

Butterscotch galloped ahead, keeping her eyes forward. Chris noticed the storm was subsiding, "Run, Butterscotch! We got time to move!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We got reports about a winter tropical storm. There are storms in the east and two more in the west. They seem to be coming together in the middle of the United States, creating what has never happened before in American history, or in short, the world's history.

"These storms," Said a woman, "What will become of them?"

A man said, "Well, if the storms do come together and build up together, there will be called a snowicane. It's ninety-five percent a hurricane with the winds and tornados and even rain. But it has the addition of snow. The five percent is hurricanes build up over oceans. This is building up from America's two mountian ranges."

The woman asked, "Then, where is the snow from the south coming from?"

"It popped up, curving up into the Western Snow Tropical, which we call it. It's closing in on the states Kansas and Colorado within four days. The storm in the Eastern Snow Tropical is closing on the same two states in four days."

"Then, what will happen when they collide?"

The man sighed, "It's dangerous. When these storms collide, it will build up the Snowicane. There will be tornados, plus rain causing sleet, and high winds. It will look like a desert storm only with snow blowing around."

William shut the radio off, "Great! With Chris missing now and three sotrms popping up and expected to collide into us, what can we do? We're sitting ducks!"

Martin was looking out the window of the city's home. The enforcements had booted the Kratt family from the forest home in case of the high winds driving trees down. It was forth it because the power was shut down because of a tree falling. And the storm hadn't even reached them.

"Mom... Are you sure Chris went into the woods to find Fury?"

"I am sure, Martin," Whined Linda, lying through her teeth, while preparing a batch of cookies.

Martin knew his mother was lying. When William left the room, he went up to his mother and watched her roll, cut, place, and bake the cookies, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

Linda looked up to tell Martin, but his eyes begged the truth. She felt compassion for the boy because his girlfriend's sister disappeared and now his brother was gone, "What a coincidence..." Linda said softly.

"What, Mom?"

"Just that the girl is missing and your brother is gone... I am sure-"

"You're lying, Linda."

"William!"

William was frowning at his wife. He had the television on, "You think I'm not. Look at this."

The son and wife went to the family room to see the television. A man was on it telling about Chris, "Well, the wild man of Maine is loose again in the realms of the state of Montana!"

"Montana!?" Cried Martin.

"That boy," Claimed Linda, "Has been gone for three days... Mighty quick for the sport!"

William shut the television off, "Why? Why did you let him?!"

"He had feeling for the girl, finally! I told him about you and I! I think all that love that we bestowed on each other, brought Chris to the fact that Aviva is not so bad after all. I encouraged him. But I didn't know that this storm would POP UP in the middle of his expedition!"

William stared at his wife as fear flooded his face, "Forget about the girl! She's not our daughter! Our son's life is at risk!"

Martin stepped up, "Forget about the girl?! She's my girlfriend's sister!"

Soon the trio was in a fight. Linda had to break up her son and husband because of their hand-in-hand combat, "Enough you two! It was not my doing for Chris leaving. He told me that he was nothing compared to Martin or you! I told him that it was impossible! He had a sparkle in his eyes that I, as a mother, have never seen. He loved her and he was ashamed for leaving her like that. I saw it in his two eyes!"

Martin beamed, "He does love her! I knew it! He does!"

William frowned, "It's not love I am concerned about. It's the risk!"

Linda smiled, "That's what makes love, love."

Martin sighed a breath of relief, "Okay. Let's get back to normal, Chris is off to save Aviva... But how long will it take?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aviva sat in a cabin on the edge of mountains. It was unexpectedly calm for the heart of the storm had passed over, ready to meet the south-western storm and the easten storm, which she was not aware of.

She looked out the window and saw the night shining with stars unnumbered. There were few that stared into her eyes and kissed her tears. The girl waited for her rescuer, but waited for her doomsmaster.

Soon enough, he walked in. Jeff had on a heavy jacket and pants with his victim in only a nightgown with some underclothes covering her. Aviva shivered in the cold air, looking at Jeff.

"Well, at last, our honneymoon has come."

"Jeff, please... Not today! I am still too young!"

"Aw... Seventeen is not so bad. You'll be eighteen very soon, let's get a head start at marriage, honey."

Aviva backed up to the window. There was no escape. She was too weak to jump out of the window, not to mention too weak to run.

"Chris will find me! You know that, Jeff! That's why he followed us!"

"Oh that wild brat! I wish you never gave in to his eyes!"

Aviva took hold of the blanket which was near her, "You were hurting him! He trusted me!"

"And you accepted my late valentine gift that you for so long rejected."

"Because Chris gave it to me."

"Yeah, but its still mine!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes! Shut up! You are going to get undressed in front of me! I want to make sure I am clear of what I said! Get undressed... NOW!"

Aviva forze, hangin on to her nightgown for the sake of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Butterscotch was in the middle of a storm rush when she came upon an incline.

"A mountain!"

Fury was barking, "Chris! Chris! Wake up!"

Chris woke up from his doze. He wasn't feeling so well. All these days out in the snow with no warm blanket, no warm greeting from his parents, and no warmth in waking up. Chris was so cold, he was numb all over. He could barely stand on his two feet.

Butterscotch climbed the incline hill up the mountain. Fury, still riding on the horse's back howled, "We are heading in the wrong direction!"

Chris looked up, "What?!"

"We are heading east!"

Butterscotch neighed, "I heard something!"

Chris groaned, "There's no time! It's just the -"

But there was a voice. A shriek and a cry. Chris listened with his numb ears, he heard her, "Butterscotch, Yaw!"

Butterscotch raced up through the snow. She can make it. Once the incline went level, Fury barked, "A cabin! A cabin!"

Chris got down. Lights were on and flooded from the window on the snow. Butterscotch followed close by with Fury, on her paws, growlling, "She's in there! I can smell her."

Chris sniffed the cold air. The wind bit his nose as he sniffed. But he got a whiff of Aviva, she was here... They were in the right direction.

"Fury... quick question -"

The door opened and light flooded on the trio. Chris fell to the ground, shielding his eyes. He had four figures coming to him. One said, "He's just standing here!"

Another said, "Well, bring him in. Maybe he's up for some playtime."

Fury's vision cleared and barked for her owner's safety. Chris was too blinded to see who they were. They took him in the cabin, which was full of men, older than he.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on?!" Was all Chris could cry. The men about him, in their late 30's, were beating him up with clubs and sticks of all sizes.

"What's going on?!"

Chris looked up. The beatings stopped. All the men were looking at one man. Chris saw him instantly and stood up, "Jeff Oralson..."

Jeff froze in place. He was not in his snow jacket and pants. Instead, he wore a long-sleeve T-shirt with jeans. His hair was all a mess. His eyes were red - like the men disturbed his dealings.

"What are you doing here?"

Chris growlled, frightening the men around him, "You now why. Give me the girl and there will be no trouble."

One man said, "How did he know?!"

"What did he just growl?"

"He's the wild man that Jeff tried to capture!"

"He's the man that killed dogs!"

"He's the man... well, that..."

Jeff looked over, "What, Edward? Who is he?"

"He's the man that was with that girl..."

"SILENT!"

Jeff grew furious. Two men shielded the door where Jeff came out from. Chris knew she was in there. With Jeff dressed down, he blinked, Aviva could be in big trouble.

"Let her go, Jeff."

"No... I will fight her 'til death!"

Chris smirked, "Thanks for the encouragment."

Jeff laughed as he drew out his rifle, "Not if I have my answer."

"You think you can just shoot me?"

"Oh, no. It's not a bullet... Good-night, Wild Man!"

Bang!

Chris got struck in the chest by a dart. Chris looked at it and realized that it was a poison dart. Fury was barking for her owner's life still. But it was too late, Chris saw his world blurried and black out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Chris... Chris!"

Chris woke up. He looked down and screamed. He was tied over the edge of a cliff. Fury at the edge was barking, "Chris! Don't move!"

"Where's Butterscotch?!"

"They took her so we can't follow!"

Chris howled in the midst of pain. His hands were tied at the top and each squirm he makes, the rope would tighten and rip slightly. Chris had no time to live.

"Fury... Go home... There's no use!"

"But Aviva! But your parents!"

"I know! But you can't save me... It's too late... They could be miles from here!"

"But I see them from here. Come on, Chris!"

"Fury! GO!"

Fury whined as she walked away. Her dear friend's life was at stake. Finally, the rope was about to snap... Fury ran away afraid to see the aftermath. Chris took a deep breath as the rope snapped.

"Oh!" Chris opened his eyes. He was expecting to see nothing but darkness... But he saw a lighted fabric... "What? OW!" He tried to sit up but fell back on his back, making it worst, "Ouch!"

"Relax, my child. You hae taken a deep fall from evil men."

"Wait? You know what happened to me? Who are you?"

A man knelt by Chris and mixed herbs in a bowl. chris was groaning in pain as the man wipe some of the ointment on his chest and side, "I am an Indain of these parts. You are indeed broken seriously. Ribs, all broken. I can feel."

Chris gasped for air, "Aviva!"

The Indain took a bucket from a snow 'well' and poured some of it into Chris' mouth. Chris took the water for he was deadly thirsty. The water was fresh and clean, "Is that snow water?"

"Yes. Evil men tied you. You fell from the edge and landed in the bed of rocks. I took you in after finding you still alive!"

"I was... I... Was... I was alive?"

"Relax. Your breathing in worse than it was."

"But Aviva... I need... Need to save her... Please."

"The damsel, the evil men took, will be fine."

"Why? How?"

"She cannot be touched. She was fighting to save your life. She is a beautiful woman."

Chris remembered the conversation he and his mother had, "She is... beyond beauty told."

"She will be safe."


	9. Chapter 9

The storm drew nearer and nearer. Fury was still on the road home when the storm struck her. She was cold and wanted her home. She howled for help, but the wind swirled her call out and blew it back into her face.

The snow and rain made the wolf cold and tired. She fought the paths of the wind to make it home. Then, in his ears, in the west, there stood out a sound from the winds.

"Hello?"

The winds revealed the sound much clearer, "Help me! Help!"

"Who's there?!"

"The mountains of the west! Help!"

Fury howled in return of the strange coincidence. Instantly, the winds chilled down, revealing home! "How is this possible?!" Fury ran up to Chris' house and saw it empty inside. No one was in it, "Where is everybody?"

"Fury?"

"Dad? Dad!"

Fury ran into the mane of her father wolf, "Where is Chris' family?"

"They are down in the city for protection. Where's Chris?"

"Dead..." Sniffed the little wolf as she brushed up closer to her father.

"How?"

"Those evil men of Jeff's... They tied him over a cliff... He squirmed so much, he fell."

Fury's fathe hugged his daughter, "Come on, let's get you back to the den for safety. It's dangerous out here. I thought I heard your howl."

"Oh, father..."


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff stamped in the snow with an angry look on his face. Aviva was sitting on Butterscotch, who was tied up so she couldn't run away. Once in a while the horse look back and back for a while until she would be whipped to go on. Aviva knew she belonged to Chris, but the poor girl cried in the mane, thinking her rescuer was dead!

Butterscotch's ears turned to listen to the girl's cries, but something else caught her hearing. She halted and turned around and neighed loudly.

Edward whipped the horse. But Butterscotch leaped ahead... from the men. She heard something... someone...

"Come on, you lazt beast!"

The rope was pulled and Butterscotch walked away. Aviva whispered in the alert ears, "I know you think you hear him... but he can't be this far."

Butterscotch saw her answer. Up over the hills was her home. She neighed and bickered. Up on the calm snowfall, stood the leader. He looked down and saw his mate and neighed and reared. He galloped down, "Butterscotch!"

"Lightfoot!"

Lightfoot neighed and instantly a pack of wolves showed up. Fury exclaimed, "Butterscotch!"

"Fury! Save me! Lightfoot! Help!"

Fury growlled and leaped into action. She told her pack to close in the men. Fury saw Aviva sitting on the horse, "This is our chance! That girl is our victim! Come on!"

The wolves closed in. But humans were smarter. They had their guns and closed in on the horse and Aviva, making it impossible to escape...

Jeff hopped on the wild horse. Aviva screamed as he gripped her thighs, "Yaw!"

Butterscotch snorted and neighed as she kicked the man. Aviva held on to the mane for dear life.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Fury and the wolves stopped still. Butterscotch chilled as Aviva and Jeff stared at the empty horizon. The horses which were ready to hide the horse if she got a chance to escape stood alarmed.

Aviva turned to face the east, curious to find out who spoke. Beyond the trees upon a rock, she saw her rescuer, "CHRIS!"

Chris was indeed there. A black horse was standing under him, supporting him, "Yaw! Thunder!"

Thunder galloped into the snow, causing snow furries everywhere. Chris was sitting on a saddle made from animal furs. The rope of the rope made it easier for him to grip and command the horse.

"But? But? How?!" Cried Jeff, unstable in his steps.

Chris trotted Thunder to a fight round. He wanted to fight for Aviva. If wild animals fight for the females, and if he was a wild man, he was willing to fight.

Jeff found courage. He tossed Aviva off the horse. The poor girl fell into the cold snow. Men stepped over her to make her still so she wouldn't escape.

Jeff took out his gun and trotted Butterscotch to a fight round, "So you want to fight? I have another dart for you."

Chris trotted parallel to Jeff. He didn't care for the horses, "Let's fight while standing."

Jeff jumped on the ground after Chris. Chris stood still ready for Jeff's round. Jeff took out his rifle and aimed it at Chris. Chris stood still. Aviva was so scared, she couldn't scream for him to move!

BANG!

If slow motion is available in a story without pictures, Chris took out from behind him a wooden shield. The dart vibrated unto the wood as Chris smiled, "Nice Try, Jeff. Your love scene is over."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah! I distracted you so much, I guess you didn't see your ambush."

"What ambush?"

Then, out of the bushes came armed officers. All the men were frightened. Aviva escaped from their bond and ran into Chris' arms, which were open for her. By this time, the snow fell heavily. It blocked the view of the standbyers, but Chris couldn't help but hold her tighter.

"Chris..."

"Aviva..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chris woke up to the sight of snow falling. Butterscotch and Fury were with him, crashed in the snow before him. Chris looked around, his ribs screamed for pain. He lay in the snow in pain, wondering where he was, and what had happened to him.  
His shirt was all bloody. His form on the snow had spots of blood on it. New flakes of snow covered his blood. Chris looked up to the sky and saw a rope dangling...  
Chris realized that it was a dream. He saw Aviva with Jeff in the cabin... Then, it must have been a dream if he saved her beyond the hills of Kansas. He lay back in pain, wondering how long he had lay there.  
"Are you alright?"  
Chris looked up, "It's you..."  
It was the old Indain that helped his wounds, "Yes, you have fainted in the deal of pain. You were in the realms of dreaming."  
"That's why I dreamed of Aviva... Oh, tell me where she is!"  
The indian said, "The men mentioned sending her over to the Grand Mountains in the West. Mouch higher than these."  
Chris shut his eyes to pain, "No! What is today?"  
"Five nights."  
"Five days! I have been fainted since then?!"  
"Yes."  
Chris tried to get up. Butterscotch reared and came to Chris' aid. Fury was on her paws, ready to go. "I need to find Aviva," Commented Chris to the kind Indain, "Before it is too late. I will never forget your kindness."  
As Chris rode away, the Indain smiled as he took off the mohawk, revealing his true identity, "Oh, you will... When you die!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chris galloped across the rocky lands. He knew he had to tell Martin. But his body wasn't all that good. He groaned at each jump that the horse made. Chris said, "Fury, find home! Quick!"  
Fury barked and doved straight north. Butterscotch followed behind, following the eager wolf. Something tickled the horse's nose, something dangerous. Fury detected it, but nothing was ahead. It was behind her, but nothing was there. She couldn't make it out.  
The Kansas Forest Home came into view. Chris jumped off the horse, dislocating his bones in his legs. He almost fell, but he managed to reach the door.  
"Mom! Dad? Martin!"  
The trio came out to see Chris. He was covered in blood and snow. Chris didn't care about the blood, all he cared about is the date.  
Martin answered, "December 14, why?"  
Chris gasped, "The fourteen of December! Just ten days before Christmas! Dad! Call the police! Aviva must be home before then!"  
Martin came in to Chris and said, "Why are you so into her?"  
"Because Jeff's got her again. It... It..." Chris choked a few times on his own breath.  
"Chris..." Said his concerned mother.  
"I must go after her... *Coughs* I'll be fine..."  
Martin was scared of his white brother. Chris regained his color and said, "They are heading over to the Rocky Mountains... Wait... I know a cave there. That could be where she's at."  
Martin stood still, "I am coming along..."  
"No, I must do this alone. I got my animal friends."  
Martin frowned, "You are not doing too good, baby brother. I am coming."  
"There is no time, Martin..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chris again was back on the road. Martin followed way behind on his horse. They were miles apart, since Chris got a headstart.  
It took a few days to reach the Rocky Mountains. Butterscotch was afraid of the pointed edges, "i might fall," Cried the horse.  
Fury said, "We can do it, right?"  
Chris nodded slightly. He was whiter than snow by the time they reached the place. But he wanted to save Aviva before it was too late. He felt his body shutting down. He hoped it was the cold of the winter.  
"Let's go..." Groaned Chris as he gripped his heart in pain.  
The wolf promised, "I'll guide you, Buttercup."  
The horse snorted, "The name's ButterSCOTCH!"  
"I know, but you are like a buttercup."  
The horse smiled and nugged the wolf with thanks. So Fury guided the horse up the mountain. Chris leaned up against the horse and slept soundly, breathing heavy breaths... he felt his body shutting down and hoped it wasn't anything serious. His shoulder where the man stuck the needle for his body to release the terrible drug (Story "Love Drugged"), was in serious pain.  
Martin finally caught up to Chris. He saw the forms going up the mountain. Martin gasped as he thought in fear and told the black horse to race up the mountain.  
Chris was feeling so sick in his sleep, he woke up choking. Blood covered the mare's cold neck. Butterscotch turned, "Chris?"  
Chris gripped his throat and shook his head, "I'm fine..."  
"Now with blood on my neck. What happened?"  
"My heart... My lungs... I can't breathe..."  
The hrose reared in fear. Chris lost his balance and fell over. Luckily his fear made him breathe again, but he dangle over the edge of the cliff again. He cried out for help, "Somebody! Help!"  
Martin heard Chris' cries as he raced up the mountain. he saw Butterscotch gripping Chris' sleeve of his shirt. Martin jumped off the horse and took the reins off and ran over his brother, "Chris! Let me tie this about you!"  
Chris was crying now. Blood flowed from his nose as Martin tied the upper part of Chris' body. Chris was so afraid, he had no strength to put himself up. Martin used the horses to pull his brother up. It was rough at first, Martin lost Chris three times, but he caught the fleeing rope and secured it to the horses, "Pull, Thunder, Pull! Pull, Butter, pull!"  
Finally Chris was able to crawl for safety. Martin fell to his knees an hugged his scared brother, "you were so lucky I was behind you... Don't do that again."  
Chris coughed into Martin's jacket. Martin rubbed his brother's back, knowing it can help Chris down... But his brother wheezed and coughed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"We are just this close to saving Aviva, Martin."  
"Okay, the police are behind us, just in case."  
"In case," Coughed Chris.  
The brothers rode together to the cave. Surprisingly, despite the wind, the brothers saw light in the cave. Martin got down and held both horses, "Stay on Butter, bro. You don't look too well."  
Chris panted as he nodded. He covered his face in Butterscotch's mane and coughed again, crying softly.  
Fury growled as they got deeper. Martin saw the answer to the light. It was actually lamps inserted into the walls of the cave. Chris jerked up, "I hear a rumbling."  
Martin listened, "It's a generator... The gas must be powering these lights up. Come on, bro. Someone's in this place."  
Chris rode his horse with a new stage of life. His body was broken, but it had some life when he heard Martin assuring his brother that he was on the right track.  
At the end of the cave, there was the generator. It was so loud, Fury tried to hid her ears. Martin saw a door and pushed it open. Down the walls were carved stairs. The horses were eager to go with Martin, just to stay out of the cold and that noisy thing which rattled like a snake.  
Down, down, down, went the stairs. Chris wondered how far down they were. Martin exclaimed, "Little brother! Look!"  
Chris looked and saw the bluest water this mountain has ever made. He got off Butterscotch and walked down the remaining steps with Martin and crashed at its bank and drank the fresh water. Martin took a sip himself. The horses and the wolf drank happily. It was the freshest water they have ever tasted.  
"That made me feel a little better," Said Chris after he drank the water.  
Martin smiled, "Yeah, you don't look so pale anymore."  
"Martin! Chris!"  
The familiar voice made Chris turn in all directions. Martin looked around, wondering who had called their names. Finally Chris cried, "There she is! Or is that she?"  
Martin gasped, "Aviva isn't the only woman..."  
There were like thirty women chained up under the stairs. Chris looked over each of them and saw Aviva in the midst of the women, "She's there, Martin."  
Martin and Chris walked over and hugged the poor girl. Aviva's armswere basically around Chris, "You came back to get me."  
"Why would I give up?"  
"Oh, CK! You won't believe me! You are so sick because of Donner!"  
"Donner?"  
Martin was staring at Aviva, "What happened?"  
"Jeff told Donner to watch Chris until he had fallen from the cliff's edge. Then, he told Donner that when he does, watch him until he revives, because Jeff knew that you would not die from a cliff fall. After you revived, Donner was to give you a headstart to Rocky Mountains... Then, he inserted a needle into you making your systems wear down! Oh, CK! I don't want you to die!"  
Martin said, "That's why you were choking and bleeding! Oh, little brother... I have to get you to a hospital and fast!"  
Chris shook his head, "Aviva and these captives are more important right now."  
"Hey, Martin Kratt?"  
Martin turned from the women, "Yes?"  
"Officer Reed here. Those men that you mentioned, we got them... Whoa! I guess Aviva Corvando isn't the only woman in captive."  
"Thank-you so much, Officer Reed! Can you please take these women to their homes?"  
"Sure I can. You taking the young lady there?"  
"Oh, yes."  
Chris hugged Aviva. He was scared, but he assured her that he would be fine, "I'm taking you back home... to Maine."  
"But that's so far away."  
"Better than having you with us without your family."  
Officer Reed assigned the women, "You guys ride safe out there. The Great American Blizzard just struck. It's a dangerous snowicane! Merry Christmas!"  
Both brothers turned, "Christmas?"  
"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve."  
Chris looked at Aviva and said, "We should get you home."  
"Please, Chris. I am concerned about you..."  
Chris stood firm his ground, "I am the wild man of the forests of Kansas. No storm has ever let me down. I return the animals back to their families in the midst of danger... I can do the same for you."  
Aviva was so thankful for Chris' bravery, kindness, and generous being. But she feared his well-being. She tried to hide it as Chris mounted Butterscotch.  
Martin whispered in Aviva's ear, "You ride with him. If you notice something different, let me know immediately."  
"Okay..."  
Chris took the damsel's hand and helped her up and over Butterscotch's back. Once Aviva ha her hands locked around Chris' waist, Butterscotch stood up and neighed.  
Thunder neighed as Martin fixed himself in his saddle, "Ready, little brother?"  
Chris nodded, "Ready. Fury!"  
Fury led the pack out of the cave into the furry storm. Fury gulped, "Chris... I have never been out in such storms before."  
The whole pack's hair and clothes were blowing in the wind. Aviva got cold super fast, and Chris gave up his jacket. Martin got so concerned, "Okay, let's go. Fury, lead the way."  
Fury sniffed ahead. The snow bit her nose as she tried to lead her friends downward. Chris wished there was a way the they would get home quicker. He felt weaker as the snow blew through his sweatshirt.  
Fury howled as the horses followed her. But her howl was swirled and rammed into her face. She hoped she was close to Chris and Martin, Aviva, and the horses. Once she saw them, she went on, more slowly.  
Chris knew it was night now. It may have seemed minutes from the mountains, but they were actually miles from the Kansas home by now. Martin knew Chris was sleeping once in a while, he smiled, knowing that his baby brother will be alright.  
But his smile didn't last long. Chris woke up choking. His breathing sounded like a baby having a hard time breathing. He panted loudly and choked. He hid his face in his sweatface and choked again. Martin saw blood in the dark form, "Chris..."  
"I'm - *Coughs* I'm fine! * Coughs"  
Aviva rubbed Chris' back. Butterscotch was pulling forward, hoping she would touch pavement. She cantered slightly, feeling somethng on her hooves, "Fury?"  
Fury sniffed the ground. She smelt exhaust, "Road! We're on a road!"  
Martin cried, "LOOK OUT!"  
Before the pack was a mixture of rain and snow crashing on the pack. Then, Chris heard a wind noise, it was getting louder. Butterscotch neighed in fear. Thunder knew something was up. Chris cried, "Tornado!"  
The pack scattered in all directions. But the tornado splited. The pack had never seen a twister split into two. The winds were so strong it broke it, and it got stronger, making more tornados as it moves.  
Chris was bleeding from his nose again as he tried to take Butterscotch from the path of the new tornados. Aviva held on to Chris' sweatshirt as the horse danced back and forth.  
Finally, the tornados passed on, leaving calmness. It was neither snowing nor misting. The air had snow from the ground falling again. Soon, Martin an Thunder peered from the snow drifts and Fury out of bushes nearby.  
Martin panted, "At least we are still together."  
Aviva cried, "Martin! Look!"  
Martin looked and saw the sign of Maine border line. He made a face, "Let's move... I don't think we are that close."  
Fury sat back and howled. Something was wrong. Chris wasn't breathing right. Aviva noticed sometimes that Chris would actually stop breathing. She would reach over and tug at Martin's shorts with a worried face.  
Hours passed. Aviva woke up from Chris' still back. Her hands held his cool hand. Once in a while he would feel his fingers exploring hers... "Martin... is that light?"  
"I think so... The storm had picked up. Just hang on."  
Minutes later, the pack reached the lights. It was a grounded train. Martin got so close to thinking it was home. There was the conductor, who was shoveling coal into the train's fire.  
Martin called, "Where are you heading?!"  
The conductor saw the pack and saw the young man sunk over on the orange horse, "Heading to Louisville, Maine."  
Martin gasped, "That's where we are trying to go. Can we hitch a ride. My brother is extremely sick and he needs medical help right away."  
The conductor answered, "Come, come. I'll lock the horses and your dog in the stable car. Next over is the passenger car. We have a doctor on the train. He can help your brother."  
Martin groaned, "Can we pay later?"  
The conductor watched as Martin carried his pale brother in his arms. The boy looked as if he had no life in him, "No. You go free, for his life."  
Martin thanked the conductor so much. Once the horses were tied, Martin and Aviva went into the passenger car. People stared at the newcomers. Most of them shifted for room, for Chris' lifeless body, proved to be helpless.  
The doctor was called into the car immediately. He scanned the white body and said, "It's a drug... A deadly one. You are lucky he is still alive... But the boy can bearly make it."  
Aviva huddled up to Martin, "Will we make it in time?"  
The conductor said, "We will be there in forty minutes. By this coal, we will be speeding across this American storm."  
"CODE BLUE!"  
Martin got frightened. His brother passed as the doctor took him to the ground and did CPR to bring the boy back. Five attempts made the doctor give up, "We need medical help... NOW! He's not going to make it."  
Aviva hid her face, afraid to see her friend die. Martin wrapped his arm around the girl, starng at the lifeless body. He took deep breaths, hoping Chris would come back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris did wake up eventually. It was morning. The sun was shining in his bedroom... Hospital room to be certain. Chris sat up, finding out that he was on oxygen and life support, "What happened?"  
"CK?"  
Chris turned over. Martin and Aviva were actually sleeping on the loudge chair. Aviva had woken up from Chris' moniter beeping.  
Chris looked at the two and felt heart broken. Aviva didn't care. She got off the chair and took Chris' hand in hers and smiled, "At least you're alive."  
Chris lay back, looking at the girl's face. He smiled, "You know... You are so beautiful."  
"I heard that."  
Chris turned his head and saw Martin getting up. Martin came over to the other side of the bed and said, "You are lucky, little brother."  
Chris sighed, "What's today?"  
"Christmas, CK."  
Chris blinked, "Your parents! My parents!"  
"It's okay, Chris. Our parents and Aviva's know where we are. They have been noted about your condition. Mom and Dad are coming over to Maine to see you. Your condition, little brother, is stable. We might lose you again."  
Chris held Aviva's hand tight, "At least... You're back home," Tears flowed from Chris' eyes.  
Aviva wiped some of the fresh tears from her own eyes, "I'm sorry, Chris... We have known each other long enough... I'll miss you."  
Chris looked at Martin, "Are you sure?"  
"The doctors brought you back ten times, little brother... If you pass again, they can't do CPR anymore... They are just ot let you go. I'm sorry..."  
Chris held his brother's hand an held on, "It's too early... I did it to help you... to help her."  
"I know, but that drug, bro. They drugged you again. Your body couldn't take it. You're dying on us."  
Chris shut his eyes and shook his head, "No, I'm not! I'm not dying! I want to stay with you!"  
Martin sighed, "It might be a long time for your healing, Chris... But for now, let's focus on one thing: You saved Aviva... You love her..."  
"But, we did it together."  
"I know. But it was first your idea to go. Remember, we will always be with you.


End file.
